Another Wolf
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Miranda Juliet Collins with her family are Werewolf Hunters but they kill only those who are a threat to human race. Miranda has a secret...she is a werewolf and her family doesn't know that...their parent's doesn't know that Miranda and her siblings know their family heritage. What will happen when Miranda's family move to Beacon Hills from Austrailia? Will she join Scott's pack?


_**Hey! Another Teen Wolf fanfiction...i hope you like it! Right now i'm finishing two more chapters for another fanfictions so make sure to check them out! I hope you like this story!**_

_**Enjoy and make sure to leave a Review!  
>Another Wolf<strong>_

_**Chapter 01: New Student in Beacon Hills High School.**_

**Miranda POV**

My dad put the last box inside the house and I start taking my boxes to my room.

Sorry I forgot to introduce myself; I'm Miranda Juliet Collins, I'm 17 years old and I just moved here from Australia. I have a twin sister and her name is Alison Odette Collins. I have red hair (not my natural) and my sister has black or you could say dark brown hair, we are both 1.70m and we look a lot alike, we have kissed tanned skin and our eyes are green, mine are a little lighter than Alison's. I also have a younger brother his name is Austin Emmanuel Collins he is 14 years old and he had light brown hair and hazel eyes, he is also a little tanned if you consider playing beach volleyball and then doing karate practice at the beach you get tanned. He is also a skater but mum and dad don't know that it's our secret…well his secret. Well mine and Alison is something else..it's our families secret….we are hunters.

How we find out? Well it was a Halloween night and me and Alison went down to the basement to get some frizzy drinks for our party when I fell on a box that said "Family's Books" we open it and they were books about Werewolves and other creatures and then it was a list of names with Family Hunters and out name was there then went we went to our letter it was a story about our family. After that we search all the basement and find weapons, more books, more weapons, poisons and other little bottles with crazy colours. Luckily that day our parents were in Tokyo for a business trip, my parents are Chefs and they went there for a seminar.

After that day me and Alison start practicing in secret. After a few years we had mastered everything! Till one day my life changed forever.

I got bitten by a werewolf and after I mastered my abilities I found out that my best friend is a Kitsune! My sister still thinks I'm human but I'm not for some crazy reason she isn't one…I guess she wasn't affected.

They day I got bitten I was drunk from a party and I went in the wood as a shortcut to my way home, and that's how I'm a werewolf now.

I was cut by my thoughts from Alison telling me we are going out for dinner.

We went into a dinner and I almost felt like the place was filled with werewolves! A pack.

I looked around but I couldn't find where the scent came from.

Mum: Honey? Everything alright?

Me: Yes, mum. Just watching this lovely place. It was truly lovely dinner. It had light pink and light blue walls and posters on them from 80's, 60's and 70's. They were a lot of tables with chairs or couches and the lighting it was low almost making you feel homey.

A girl around my age approaches us and asks us what we will order. Her name was Sarah, after a few minutes came and brought us our foods, my mum got pasta with Carbonara (It's a sauce with beacon and some vegetables mixed with a thick cream made out of milk), my dad got a steak with rice and my siblings got a Hamburger, I got pasta with meatballs.

Then Sarah came and informed us that it was an opening for a job here, me and my sister agreed to take the job and switch sifts whenever one of us can't make it.

When we came back my room had still boxes all over but I was so tired and tomorrow will be my first day to the new school I fell asleep in my bed without even bothering to take my clothes off.

Suddenly a noise was heard, like someone trying to climb through the window, I prepared myself for everything, I had my claws ready for attack but still I was afraid..no I was terrified!

I looked at my window and so nothing, I decide to jump so I can look better and then I grab my knife and jumped. I collide with someone or something…it was a boy…around my age.

Me: Who are you? I asked and hide behind me the knife and put my claws in.

Boy: Well, I live next door and this house hadn't been sold for years and I thought someone is here.

Me: I'm Miranda. I just moved to that house.

Boy: I'm Stiles. You have weird accent, may I ask where are you from?

Me: Australia. You?

Stiles: Here, so…good night and sorry for scaring you. But how did you hear me and how did you jump from up there?

Me: I have very good hearing and I'm used to it. I smirked and went from the back door.

**Stiles POV**

It was late at night when I came back from Scott's house. The whole Katie Argent thing was getting on my nerves! I was thinking when I saw the house next to mine had its lights on, they have to live here years! I went to explore it and when I went to the front yard I saw a girl with red hair looking at the window and I saw that in her hands she had a knife and then I saw claws in her hand! Is she a werewolf?

She jumped out of the window and landed on me!

Girl: Who are you? She asked and hide the knife behind her.

Me: Well, I live next door and this house hadn't been sold for years and I thought someone is here. I answered truthfully

Girl: I'm Miranda. I just moved to that house. She introduced herself. She is nice.

Me: I'm Stiles. You have weird accent, may I ask where are you from?

Miranda: Australia. You? She smiled.

Me: Here, so…good night and sorry for scaring you. But how did you hear me and how did you jump from up there? I asked because I was curious if she was in the Alpha pack or something.

Miranda: I have very good hearing and I'm used to it. She smirked at me and she went inside from the back door.

She is defiantly hiding something!

**Miranda POV**

Me: Alison? Wake up! We have to practice before school! I whispered to her ear so our parents won't wake up. It was 05:00 am and we had two hours for practice and then to go to school.

Alison: Okay, I'm up! But why now?

I froze. What was I supposed to say? "Oh! I just smelled another pack of werewolves and I was able to do that because I'm a werewolf since I was 16!" Not an option! We are hunters but we don't kill werewolves or other creatures if they aren't a threat to humans. Nature allowed them to stay so if we kill them we kill the balance.

I went down to the basement and open the bag me and Alison secretly bring from the house in Australia and grab some weapons. When I hide the bag again I went upstairs and saw that Alison had prepared a small bag with breakfast and coffee.

We headed to the woods and we separated and start doing warm ups, running and then we met and start practicing our aiming in some trees then we start fighting with each other, attack-counterattack, by the time we stopped we were exhausted and hungry.

I sat in the ground open the bag with the food while Alison was taking pictures the sun rising. I looked my watch and it was 06:30 am we had to go back so we could have a bath and then get ready.

Me: Alison! Come to sit down and eat we have to head back.

She looked at her phone while she was coming towards me, she hand me her phone and I saw the pictures they were amazing! Suddenly someone said:

"What are you doing here? It's private property! GET OUT!"

We jumped five feet up when we heard the voice. Automatic we grab our weapons and point the way we heard the voice.

Alison: Who are you? She asked a guy with black hair and pale skin. He smelled like a werewolf.

Guy: What am I doing here? What are you doing here?

Me: We are having breakfast after our workout.

Alison looked at me and then the guy who had his eyes wide as a plate.

Guy: Where are you from?

Me and Alison: Australia.

Guy: And why you are having a gun? You are underage.

We looked at each other desperately to find an excuse.

Me: We use them for hobby. I lied.

Guy: Get out of my property right now!

Alison: Yes, sir. And she turned to help me pack.

Me: Hey! Alison? Where is my phone?

Guy: You name is Alison?

Alison: Yes, why?

Guy: Nothing.

Me: O…kay…I said awkwardly.

We took our stuff and left after apologizing to the guy. We went home and got ready, around 07:30 am; me and my siblings we were outside the school's grounds, and the school is HUGE!

Austin: Well, good luck! And he walked away first.

Me: He is brave. I said with frown in my face, I was terrified!

Alison: Come on! She pulled me inside the school at the same time two kids tried to walked in from the same door.

I fell and Alison tried to pick me up and the guy from the other night also fell and his friend pick him up.

We looked at each other and start laughing.

Alison: Are you guys okay? She said while laughing her ass off.

Guy 1: Yeah! I'm Scott McCall. You are new? He said while he pulled his hand to shake it.

Alison: I'm Alison and this is my twin Juliet. She point at herself and me. I saw Scott's eyes darken when he heard my sister's name, the same thing happen to the guy in the woods, weird.

Me: Odette stop calling me Juliet! I'm Mariana, Juliet is my middle name. I smiled.

Alison: And Odette is my middle name. She said while looking at Scott's friend who is, I think, Stiles.

Stiles: And I'm Stiles, I leave next door.

Alison: Really?

Me: Yeah, yesterday I almost kill him!

Stiles: YOU JUMP FROM YOUR WINDOW! And she fell on my back!

Scott's eyes widen.

Alison: And how are you alive, Mariana? She raised a brow and looked at me.

Me: I used to do it in Australia, with Leah!

Alison: Leah was a Shadow Ninja! This is the nickname Alison gave to Leah when we were little.

Then our brother came and he had a black eye!

Me: Austin? What happen?

Austin: Well, it was a guy.. I think he said his name was Ethan and he said something about me not belong in this school and then I went all….karate kid on him as turn to give him a side kick I grabbed the Janitor's mob which was left there and I broke it and then start hitting him and then I cut him in the eyes then he got pissed and punch me. I don't know all this energy and strength came from! I really don't!

Me and Alison looked at each other. Every Hunter in our family has a little more strength than the others Hunter Families, it's out gift. Well I'm more powerful because I'm a werewolf but I learnt to control it.

Alison: Austin we will talk about this at home, now go to the Nurse's Office to get checked out, I'll come with you. And with that she left.

I turn and try to walk inside the school when Scott grab me by my elbow and pulled me aside where no one could hear.

Scott: What are you?

Me: What do you mean? I asked shocked.

Scott: Cut the crap, I know you are new but you are something that is pose a threat to me and my friends I won't hesitated to kill you! His face was inches away from mine and his eyes flashed red! He is an Alpha!

Me: I'm not a threat! Expect if you consider that you will die, by a family which are all chefs! I try to make a joke, but…didn't do anything.

Scott: I'm going to find out what you are soon or later!

I got freed from his tight grip and walk to the school, when my phone vibrates in my pocket.

It's was Leah! My best friend she is a Kitsune. She moved to Japan the day we moved here, her dad wanted her to find others like her.

Message:

Hey! I'm on the plane and I was wondering, who is going to look after you in full moons?

I laughed at the message and call her.

Leah: Hey! Wolf girl!

Me: Hey Fox girl! How is the flight?

Leah: Fine. So how things?

Me: Well the school is full of Werewolves, an Alpha and a guy who was recently a Nogitsune. Oh! And I got threaten!

Leah: By the Alpha?

Me: Yes. About the full moons don't worry I learnt to control it.

Leah: Okay. I think you should tell your sister or brother.

Me: No way! How am I going to say that? "Oh! Hey Austin and Alison i wanted to tell you I'm a werewolf since I was 16. Oh! Lunch is in stove!"?

Leah: Not like that, but yes!

Me: I can't!

Leah: Because you whole family are hunters?

Me: Not just because they are hunters but because you heard what Alison Argent's mum did.

Leah: You are the good hunters!

Suddenly the bell rang. I sighed and walked through school gates, I couldn't get used to the idea of a school full of supernatural creatures, in Australia it was only me and Leah no one else. Before I knew it I was standing in the School's Office ready to take my schedule.

Miss: Hi! How can I help?

Me: Hi, I'm Miranda Juliet Collins and I'm here to take my schedule.

Miss: One minute, sweetheart. She turned her back to search for my schedule when suddenly I felt a hand tapping me in my shoulder.

I looked and saw a guy around my age, it was cute but I wasn't ready for a relationship.

Guy: I'm Ethan. He offered me his hand so I can shake it but then it hit me it was the guy that hit my brother!

Me: I'm your worst nightmare. I smirked.

Ethan: Why you are so cold? Did I do something? He asked curious.

Me: Yes! You punch my brother!

Ethan's eyes widen and then he shuttered.

Ethan: Y…your….br…brother?

Me: Yes. I turned and took my schedule and left.

I walked to Mr. Harris class which was history. GOD! I hate that teacher! How do I know him? He used to teach to my school a few years ago.

Opened the door and I came face to face with him.

Mr. Harris: Ah! Ms. Collins! I guess I can't get away from your family. He bitterly smiled.

Me: What can I say! I'm a pain in the ass. I smirked at him. I remember how many time I had make him super mad because my wolf couldn't shut up!

Mr. Harris: Well you and Ms. Ciossy make my years in your school living hell! You are like Mr. McCall and Mr. Stilinski in a female form! Always cause trouble and always saving. He eyed me when he said "saving" because before he left he was attacked by a werewolf and I kinda saved him by cutting the wolf's throat. Then I broke eye contact with the teacher and looked at the only people they were looking at me like trying to find me secrets out!

Mr. Harris: Well go sit by Mr. Lahey and we will talk after class about something really important with you and your siblings. He eyed me which that meant one thing…..it was a hunter's job…..perfect now I have to lie to my brother because he still is clueless and I think it's time for him to see his family's legacy.

I sat by the guy with the name Lahey and suddenly felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I picked and saw it was Leah's message telling me that her father had lied to her and surprised her that they will come to Beacon Hills because apparently is her dad's brother is living here. I wanted to scream from joy!

I saw Lahey looking at me weird. I realized I didn't introduce myself.

Me: Hi, I'm Miranda.

Lahey: I'm Isaac, mind if I ask you what made you so happy?

Okay that was weird.

Me: My best friend is coming to live with her cousin here, in Beacon Hills instead going to Japan.

Isaac: Her cousin's name is?

I thought a little and then it hit me her name was Kira!

Me: Kira.

His eyes widen so much that I was sure that they were going to fall.

Mr. Harris: Ms. Collins let Mr. Lahey alone and pay attention to the lesson otherwise I won't hesitated leave you in the same grade.

Me: You can't Mr. Harris. You owe me. I smirked and he shook his head in defeat!

Isaac was looking at me in weird way. Soon the bell rang and I ran to find my sister and my brother.

I found Alison talking to a red headed girl, so I ran by her side and grab her from the elbow.

Me: Alison! Guess what! Hi Kira! I waved to the girl.

Kira: Oh! My God! Miranda?

Me: The one and only….short of…..**(Shout out to whoever guess who said that in TVD) **I glanced at my twin.

Kira: I couldn't recognize you guys! Where is Austin?

Alison: Send home. By the way we have to tell him. She told me but I knew what she meant.

Me: Also Mr. Harris wants us.

After that I met Lydia and Malia, we hang out all day but at night when we told Austin about our family he told us that he knew and that's why he started taking karate lessons and quiet skateboarding. He found out when me and Leah had run in the forest to kill the werewolf that bite me, we killed him but I wasn't cured…..he had witness everything and the next he found the boxes.

After that we sneaked out of the house and went to school where Mr. Harris was waiting for us. By now Leah had arrived in Beacon Hills so we went to Kira's house and sneaked her out. We all had our guns; me I had a bow and arrow and my claws ready, my brother had little knives, my sister had a gun with bullets with wolf bane and Leah had her katana.

**Scott POV**

Those new girls know Kira, and one of them I'm sure she is a werewolf and all of them are a threat to my pack!

Kira introduced me to her cousin and I'm sure that she is a Kitsune then I learned that she was Miranda's best friend.

We having dinner when suddenly Leah's phone rang;

"Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters  
>Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters<br>Aye yeah-eh oh!  
>Aye yeah-eh oh!<br>Aye yeah-eh oh!  
>Yeah-eh<p>

Heart thump and you jump  
>Comin' down with goosebumps!<br>You dared to go there  
>Ima-Ima get you so scared!"<p>

Leah: Sorry. She stood up and went to the phone then I start hearing what is going on.

Leah: So?

Voice 1: My brother knows till the time we killed the Alpha.

Leah: WHAT!

Voice 2: Why are you surprised fox girl? I know that Mira is also a wolf. Alison doesn't know that yet…

Voice 3: I don't know what?

Leah: Well stop fighting! We are going to meet Mr. Harris?

Voice 1: Well, yeah! But he already owe us, from the last time.

Leah: You mean that we killed the Beta?

Voice 2: Yes, Alison's ex.

What? Who is Alison?

Leah: Okay, I need to sneak because Kira and her wolf boyfriend are having dinner with us. Should I bring a gun or my katana will be okay?

Voice 2: Well I had been exercising with knives, the sensei said I was natural…ha if he only knew.

Leah: Austin! Stop boasting about how good you are, because you got beat up by an Omega! Oh! Yeah Mira told me.

Voice 1: We are coming in ten minutes.

Leah: Okay I will be ready.

And the phone call ended what they were talking about Mr. Harris? Who is Alison?

**What do you think? Let me know in your reviews!**


End file.
